The present invention relates to a safety device attached to a limb of a swimmer and includes a pressurized container and an inflatable piece which is inflated by pivoting the container.
A conventional safety device attached to a limb of swimmers generally includes two chemical agents which are separated from each other when the safety device is not operated, and the two chemical agents are mixed with each other by breaking the packs of the agents so as to generate pressurized air to inflate a bladder. The chemical agents could fail their expected function due to humidity. Another safety device includes a flexible bottle such that the user squeezes the bottle to force the air into an inflatable piece. The user has to squeeze the nozzle of the bottle very hard to proceed the inflation process and it is inconvenient for some users. The direction that the pressurized air flows is the same as the inflation of the inflatable piece, if the nozzle of the bottle is accidentally jammed, it is difficult to re-open the bottle again. Some safety devices includes levers or pulling handles exposed which are easily to be pulled or tangled by objects around the users. Yet another type of the safety device includes a foldable bottle and a chemical agent has to be sent into the foldable bottle to inflate it. The chemical agent is sent by way of using a spring to move the bottle toward the chemical agent and this is not reliable during operation.
The present invention intends to provide a safety device with simple structure and the inflation is reliable and efficient.
The present invention relates to a safety device that comprises a base having a first end thereof pivotably connected to a first end of a cap, and a second end of the bas is disengagably connected to a second end of the cap. A watch is connected to a top of the cap and a protrusion extends from an underside of the cap. A pressurized air container is inserted in the protrusion from a side of the protrusion and an inflatable piece is connected to the protrusion and received in the base when the cap is mounted to the base. An end of the container extends from the cap. An activation assembly for breaking through the sealed end of the container is connected to a first end of the cap and a fastening belt is connected to an underside of the base.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.